


Love is...

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is giving us a lecture on love and idk why, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, it's probably aimed at Rasp let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Blue explains what love is. But does he have enough love to go around?
Relationships: Cherryberry because shut up that's why
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love is...

Love is for your family, who you hold to yourself so dearly,  
They make you want to pull out your hair, but you know you love them really.  
They laugh with you, annoy you, and bring home with them bad habits,  
But nothing will ever top the time Papy tried to seduce one of the rabbits!

Love is for your best-friends, who you hold close to your heart,  
You talk with them every day, even if they’re worlds apart!  
One of them is excitable, he encourages all your misdeeds,  
And the other is so sweet, his voice is as smooth as honey when he reads!

Love is for “it’s complicated”, for he matters so much to you,  
And even if he tries to push you away, he’ll someday understand what it means too.  
We watch the other worlds, laugh and talk and eat,  
Yet some days all he’ll ever want to do is just look down at his feet.

Love is for your enemies- just try to hear me out!  
They may just be misunderstood, there’s no need to shut them out!  
One may start to FIGHT you with the others egging him on,  
But just remember there was a time for them when nothing could go wrong!

But now I start to wonder, if all my love has run out.  
Yet there’s still someone who needs it, I can’t just call it quits and run about!

So love is for your sweetheart. I guess that’s nothing new.  
He’ll always be there when something is askew.  
He always understands me, I understand him too  
So it’s never hard to say to him, “Don’t you know how much I love you?”


End file.
